Life
by RemyCole
Summary: Life of an abuse victim Wrote in first person  Rated M for safety


**Life**

it all started when I was 13 years old I didn't have a very "normal" Childhood I saw things that no child should see I heard things no child should hear and I did things no one should ever have to do, it was a very traumatizing experience for me how did I get out you ask?  
Well this is how I got out and tried to live a very productive life.

My name is not important at this moment because the person who did all this horrible stuff doesn't call me by my first name it has been a while since anyone has ever said my name I don't even remember it because the person I live with Calls me bitch he treats me horrible and beats me up he has been doing it for 7 years straight, Why haven't I run away? Well I tried a few times but he would catch me and beat me up even more then before and I was too weak to move so I didn't try again.

But I did get out thank god he sent me to get his groceries and told me if I talked to a cop he would find out and hurt me badly, that would of scared me if he didn't beat me up Every single day of the year so I didn't care what he did to me I finally had enough and I was in really bad pain I was walking to the store when I looked and saw the Police station I read about things some unit called the Special Victims Unit they would solve crimes like it was nothing they were very good and I saw one of them who from watching TV I knew it was Detective Olivia Benson and a boy around my age he was a bit taller then me he had brown hair while I had a Streak of Black in my Blonde hair. I went up to them and tapped Olivia on the Shoulder and Olivia Replied " Yeah what is it?" I Took a deep breath before Replying "I...I am in...Pain...Help...Help me!" The boy looked at me strange and Olivia began to talk "How bad is the pa-" she was cut of by me hitting the floor fainting from the excruciating pain I was in and I was out for hours I woke up to see Miss. Benson on a chair looking at me she asked me "How are you feeling" she waited for my reply which I gave to her "I am in a bit of pain,But otherwise I am fine"  
she looked at me waited for me to continue when I didn't she told me "What happened why were you in such pain?" I debated with my self rather I should tell her or not when I decided to tell her because she was here and took me to the hospital "Well, I was kidnapped and Beaten up for about 7 years"  
Olivia looked at me with sadness I knew then that even though she Handle things like this every day it was still sad to see something happen to a child "Why didn't you tell anyone, before?"  
she asked me "Well The person that did it to me brainwashed me into thinking cops were no good they hurt everyone and that if I saw a good cop no one would believe me, I accepted that but I sometimes over hear him watching news and I keep hearing about some Special victims unit and its detectives, I heard about them being really good and nice and recognized your voice from a bit ago so I knew you were a cop and I wanted to tell someone" I stated firmly  
she looked at me and waited for me to continue when I didn't she stated to me "Well I hope you know that not all cops are bad" I nodded my head "Okay now get some rest and heal up I need to ask you some questions about the attack when you get better okay?" I weakly said yes before going to sleep  
"Okay" and I feel to sleep resting for a long time I felt better but still a bit in pain

I woke up to get a glass of water that I put there a few hours ago I took a Drink of it quickly and saw the boy from yesterday sitting with Who I Found out to be Detective Stabler I looked at them and asked "What are you two doing here?" he calmly replied "I'm on duty detective Benson Wanted me to watch over you in case someone came to hurt you" he stated and I looked at him before accepting the fact that he was telling the truth "okay I believe you but why is he there?" I pointed to the boy that I saw with Olivia he was wearing a White and blue Sweater with dark Black jeans and Converse shoes he quietly stated "I am Detective Benson's Ward she is my legal guardian and she is busy at the moment so he"

the boy pointed to Elliot stabler "is taking care of me at the moment and it was take your child/ward to work day" he waited a few seconds before continuing "And please don't call me He call me by my name, Calvin" I waited for him to continue when he didn't I replied "Nice to meet you Calvin"  
Calvin Asked me "Whats your name?" I looked at him and told him "You heard what happened to me and why I am here right?" he quickly nodded his head "Well,for seven years I have been called one name and I have a pretty strong feeling that it isn't my actual name" Calvin Asked"What did he call you" I firmly stated the name he gave me "Well,he gave me the name of Bitch,he just called me bitch

Nothing else" Both detective Stabler and Calvin both said "Oh..." just then a nurse walked in and told me that I would be cleared to check out in a few hours unless anything bad happened. And nothing I did a few hours later I was cleared to check out I didn't have anywhere to go so I went to the interview room It was Me and Detective Benson and Stabler I started telling them what happened "He would beat me up every day he would Treat me Horrible brain wash me into thinking what he wants me to think I was like his personal slave he didn't show any Remorse never in seven years did he show remorse"  
They looked at me and Stabler asked "Did you try to Escape?" I quickly told him "Yes I did I tried four times and every time he would just beat up me up really badly he had Cameras all over the place so he knew everything that went on" Detective Benson Asked me "Well why didn't you say anything sooner?" I quickly thought about what REALLY was the reason I told her what I came up with "Well there is no way to tell who he is he wore a mask a lot of the time and when he didn't and I saw his face he would Tell me not to remember it when I started remembering it he changed something about him whether it was his hair or he had plastic surgery he changed some way every time someone escaped"  
detective Stabler asked "How many people were there" I Quickly Told them just how much people "There were about Twenty kids with 4 Adults" Detective Stabler asked me "how many are left?" I quickly told him "Well last I knew there was about 10 left half of them Escaped or Died by aging out"  
Detective Benson was confused and asked me "What do you mean Aging out they were just kids"

I took a deep sigh before telling her "The Adults only like kids when you hit 16 you get killed or offered a spot in their child abuse organization" Stabler looked at me and asked "Well,Whats the name of this organization?" I quickly Said " I Saw one of them talking to one of them about some site"  
detective Benson asked me what the site was called and I told them "It was " I told them they finally asked me "Thank you for your time but what is your name" I Took a pause before Saying "i Don't have a name for seven years I was just called bitch they call the boys bitch and the girls Slut half the kids there don't know there own birth names" They looked at each other when A old men who I instantly thought that he was the captain walked into the door and asked for them to come outside they followed him outside and I heard silent nothing was heard for a few minutes until Detective Stabler came in I asked "where is Detective Benson?" Detective Stabler Quickly said "She had to pick her ward up from school she will be here In a bit, but now come with me we need to get your DNA and find out who you are exactly" I followed him to a medical Room my DNA was taken and I wondered out loud "How are they going to find who I am,What if my DNA isn't in the system" The doctor Quickly assured me "They will check school systems Prison, And birth Records for you or anyone Relating to you" I had a small smile on my face knowing that I will finally know my name and who I am that was my first smile in a long time and it felt pretty darn good But sadly the process may take a few seconds or it may take a few hours for it all to Process so we waited and a few hours later at 3pm I was talking with Calvin about random stuff when I heard someone cough I looked and I found out that Detective Munch had a piece of paper in his he announced my name "The Mystery boy's name is..."  
TO BE CONTINUTED

This is my First law and order Fan fiction so please be nice to me!  
Also I see this Story taking place about a week after The episode of Penetration or whatever its called (The episode After we first meet Calvin) and I will Make this Rated M just in case  
and finally This Is all fake


End file.
